Happy
by Unholy Trinity
Summary: A songfic for my favourite FFVII couple, Aeris & Sephiroth. Based on the song Happy, by Sita. Completed!


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, or Sita, or the song Happy, blablabla etc etc...  
  
AN: I've made stuff up for this story, just to warn ya, and this is a short version of the song Happy, by Sita. Darn why wouldn't those stupid HTML things work!!!  
  
IItalics/I: song lyrics  
  
  
  
uHappy /u IA songfic By Dark Aeris/I  
  
IThere's a man sitting down by the 405, Hitting some kind of tune, On his raving guitar/I  
  
Aeris looked around the dreamscape she was brought in by the planet. It was a desert with no plants, animals whatsoever. "What am I supposed to do?" She whispered to the Planet. There was no response. Suddenly Aeris spotted a figure sitting on a rock not far from her. He was wearing black leather, his silver hair lay neatly on his back and his mako green eyes were staring blankly ahead.  
  
IHe seems stranded in a desert of a million dreams,  
  
Just like life hasn't been exactly as nice as it seems/I  
  
Aeris sighed as she recognized the man. Just her luck again, to be sent to a dreamscape together with Sephiroth. She knew she was supposed to go to him, to face whatever she had to face, but Sephiroth looked so peaceful, too peaceful. Aeris drew a deep breath and walked up to the silver-haired man.  
  
IHello how are you?  
  
Why are you looking so sad on a day like this?  
  
Do you feel like talking, now you got me started, I wanna see a smile upon your clueless face. /I  
  
"Uhm. hi?" Aeris stood beside the rock Sephiroth sat on, feeling seriously uncomfortable. Sephiroth snapped out from his thoughts and turned to face Aeris, his eyes alert. They just stared at eachother for a few moments. Aeris knew Jenova couldn't touch Sephiroth in a dreamscape. Sephiroth spoke first. "Why am I here?" Aeris shrugged. Sephiroth turned away again. Aeris felt angry with herself for being so speechless. "So, what were you thinking of?" Aeris blurted out. Sephiroth glanced at Aeris, and then looked away again. "About what my life would be if Mother never found me." Aeris was startled. She certainly didn't expect this answer. "W-well, I think you'd be happy, with friends and people you love." She said softly. The silver-haired man glanced at her again, but didn't speak. Aeris bit her lip. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, she thought.  
  
I'Cause you could be so happy, on this brand new beautiful day/I  
  
"No one ever loved me, except Mother." Aeris looked at Sephiroth. He still wasn't facing her, but she could see small traces of emotion in his normally cold eyes. "Jenova is not your mother, and she doesn't really love you." Sephiroth stayed quiet. Aeris could tell that he knew her words were true, but he just couldn't accept it.  
  
IYou could be so happy, Like kids getting ready to play/I  
  
He started to play with his masamune. Aeris just watched as he twisted the long sword around. "No one needs me." He suddenly said. Aeris frowned slightly. "But once I become God of this Planet, Mother will be reborn again and we'll rule together." A mad grin spread across his face.  
  
ICome on and bring it on, On and on, Nothing that you do is wrong, Come along and just bring it on/I  
  
Aeris opened her mouth to protest, but at that moment Sephiroth stood up and took his masamune. He started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Aeris ran after him. "Getting outta here." Aeris stopped running, knowing she couldn't stop him anyway. He was already at the gate when Aeris ahouted to him: "You were wrong, you know!" Sephiroth turned around, slightly surprised. Aeris drew a deep breath. "Someone loves you, Sephiroth. I love you."  
  
IYou could be so happy, You got somebody to love/I  
  
Sephiroth stared at her for a moment, but then the haze from the gateway already circled him. He could hear Mother calling. Sephiroth raised his hand, waved to Aeris and whispered. "I'll never forget you." And with that he disappeared through the gate.  
  
II see a man sitting down by the 405, He's got a smile on his face, thinking: What a wonderful life. /I 


End file.
